Lullaby
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Maureen finally gets a home she can feel safe in.


It had started with Maureen having a panic attack, of all things, that ended up partially freezing the homeless shelter she was currently living in. Another one was triggered the moment when Social Services came to check on her two days later, which ended up scaring the poor girl even more. It had been a miracle in itself that Static had actually been around for the second panic attack, to which ended with only a few snow flurries and ice pillars in the middle of July heat wave. Virgil is one of the few, if only, people that Maureen will actually listen to, regardless of being introduced to many new and nice people. Maureen didn't trust easy, most homeless didn't because of how they are usually treated on a daily bases, Virgil is one of the few she does trust, mostly because of the loss they both shared concerning their mothers.

As soon as Virgil, as Static, touched the ground in Maureen's sight during her second panic attack, the frost girl automatically scurried over to wrap her thin arms around his waist and wouldn't let the hero go. Virgil automatically wrapped Maureen in his slightly more musclier arms, cuddling the girl against him. Virgil had made it a point to see Maureen on a weekly basis, as Static, to make sure she was actually doing okay. Maureen looked forward to the weekly visit, loving getting the attention of someone in that extent. Maureen was easy going enough to not get upset when Static was either later or didn't show up until the next day. He had a city to protect after all, so she didn't feel upset when he came a day later. Static was kind enough to show up at all, which made Maureen cling to him even more, especially since she didn't think she was important for a long time and Static proved her wrong.

Meanwhile, the social worker could only look on in shock as the two bang babies cuddled each other. Earlier, the girl was having a complete conniption fit for him being at the shelter and was now as calm as a gentle summer breeze. Static must have been the girls safety net, like the reverend suggested earlier. Either way, the little ice demon was finally calm enough for him to talk to her into foster care. The man approached the two cautiously, but not cautiously enough. Maureen saw him and curled into Static's side fearfully. The hero noticed and glanced over at the social worker with a warm smile.

"Can I help you sir?" Virgil asked curiously, his arms tightening around a terrified Maureen.

"Yes, you can, hopefully. My name is Thomas Greenly and I am a social worker with DHS. I've come to put Maureen into foster care," Thomas replied to the hero, while trying to be as non threatening as possible.

"No!" Maureen said loudly, clutching Virgil tighter.

"Mr. Greenly, I don't think she'll do good in foster care, mostly due to her powers, I think," Static replied, petting Maureen's white hair to comfort her.

"Normally, that would be an issue, but we're going to give her the cure so she can get into proper foster care," Greenly said, cocking his head to the side. Static raised a mask covered brow, unimpressed.

"Did Maureen agree to getting the cure?" Static asked, his eyebrow raising higher then before. The look on his face suggested that the man was a complete bastard for not being considerate enough to actually ask.

"No, she didn't," Greenly replied smally, feeling like his mom was scolding him. Static looked down at Maureen, ignoring the social worker for a moment.

"Maureen, sweetheart, do you want to be cured?" Static asked the white haired girl sweetly.

"No, I like my powers, regardless of them not making my life easier," Maureen replied clearly.

"See Mr. Greenly? She wants to keep them, which means you can't force her to get rid of them. As for the foster home, I know of a good place for her," Virgil replied.

"Oh really? Where? The hood?" Greenly sniped out.

"No, the man who runs the community center, Mr. Hawkins. He's a counselor that specializes with troubled kids like Maureen. Plus, I know for a fact that he knows two meta humans that could help with her too. I'll bring her over to him after I talk to the reverend about this," Static said, his slender fingers combing through Maureen's hair gently. Maureen snuggled deeper into Static's side, reveling in the warmth of her new mommy. Virgil, as either Static or himself, had taken it upon himself to look after Maureen whenever he could, just as a parent would. In Maureen's unique working mind, being taking care of, meant 'mommy'. It was later that she had found out Static's true identity, by complete accident, over a month ago and never told anyone. Maureen didn't want her new mommy to go away like her last one.

Maureen had partially duped Static into being her new mommy two weeks ago, after she had tripped when he had been visiting and had badly skinned her knee. Virgil had automatically went to fix her, effective immediately, and spoiled her severely after he finished. Virgil had thought Maureen calling him 'mommy' absolutely adorable, regardless of it making him more feminine, his lover Hotstreak, not so much. The fiery red head hated anything that took Virgil's attention away from him, though it was hard, even for him, to argue with a puppy faced Maureen. Greenly coughed loudly to get Static's wondering attention back to the situation at hand.

"I know about Robert Hawkins and usually, normally that would be a good idea, however, he doesn't know how to deal with children who have schizophrenia. She needs people who can actually help her with that," Greenly said, unaware that the reverend was right behind them, listening to the whole conversation. He decided to make his presents known.

"Actually Mr. Greenly, Mr. Hawkins has dealt, repeatedly, with children who've not only been diagnosed with schizophrenia, but a wide range of other disorders. So, I think that Maureen going to stay with him is the wisest choice. Plus, she can help at the community center as well, like helping her get an education," Reverend Johnson said, startling all three of them. Maureen automatically froze up and buried herself into Virgil's stomach, the reverend made her nervous, regardless of how nice he was. Virgil petted her back comfortingly, soothing the panicked girl immediately. Mr. Greenly frowned and nodded before leaving the church. Maureen looked up at Static with desperately hopeful ice blue eyes.

"We live at your house now?" Maureen asked hopefully.

"Yes," Static replied quietly.

"Be sure she gets there safely, all right? I'll talk to Mr. Hawkins and DHS through the phone," Reverend Johnson said with a smile. Virgil smiled back at the man, both rather pleased with his offer.

"I will father, thank you," Static said, his grin widening.

"You are very welcome," Father Johnson replied with a kind smile.

"Have a nice day," Virgil replied before throwing out his disk and picking up Maureen to go to the community center. The flight took twenty minutes, five of which were unneeded but Static only took because Maureen was a little scared. His father met them out back, with a contemplative look on his face. When he caught sight of Maureen shrinking back behind Virgil his face soften.

"Is this who you have been seeing every week Virgil?" Robert asked softly, after looking around cautiously to make sure no one was around.

"Yeah, Pops, it is. Maureen, this is my father, Robert Hawkins, he's a really good man," Virgil said to both of them. Maureen still clung to Virgil's waist as if her life depended on it, though she did take her face out of Virgil's side to properly greet his father.

"I-it's nice to meet you, grampa," Maureen said, surprising Robert.

"Grampa?" Robert asked, looking over at Virgil.

"She calls me 'mommy' cause I act like one with her. Maureen really needs a place to stay pops," Virgil replied, hugging the girl to him.

"All right, sweetheart, are you a bang baby?" Robert asked the young girl, bending down to look her in the eyes. Maureen blushed at the attention but nodded at the older man.

"I make ice and snow, grampa. Is that a problem?" Maureen asked softly, still clutching Virgil's side.

"No, it isn't. In fact, we have at least four bang babies in our family already. One is Virgil, the other is his partner Richie, Adam and Hotstreak. Hotstreak's probably going to be your new dad," Robert replied easily.

"I know, mommy told me about him," Maureen replied with a soft smile. Robert smiled back before standing up properly.

"Well, lets get you guys inside and then home. Mr. Greenly is going to have an inspection of our home to make sure its child ready," Robert said with a soft grin. Virgil grinned back as he nodded in agreement. Thirty minutes later, the trio was at the Hawkins' household with Greenly, looking around to make sure it was child friendly. It took awhile, but Greenly had a hard time not liking the house that they were living in, or the people that would be in Maureen's life. The only real issue that he has is with Hotstreak, considering the man has a criminal record a mile wide.

"Now, Mr. Hotstreak, would you do anything that could harm a child?" Greenly asked an angry red head.

"Pfft, like I'd do anything to hurt a child you freak, and for the record, I don't bring criminal stuff here, this place is off limits to that," Hotstreak replied with a growl. He wasn't to pleased with Virgil right now, but he understood why his little boyfriend was doing this. The kid needed a home and what better place then with a live in super hero and a child counselor? It didn't help that the kid was rather cute and looked at him with some semblance of respect.

"I don't that Mr. Hotstreak," Greenly replied gruffly.

"Actually, it's true, he's not allowed in this house if he brings anything illegal here, and he knows it. It doesn't hurt that him and Virgil are on such good terms," Robert replied easily.

"If you mean by good terms as in dating? Then yes, we're on good terms. I don't want no harm comin' to Virg' so therefor I don't bring it here," Hotstreak replied bluntly, crossing his thick arms in defiance. Greenly's eyes widened in shock at the statement, before he wrote that information down.

"Is my son's relationship with Hotstreak a problem, Mr. Greenly?" Robert asked calmly.

"Not particularly, though Hotstreak's criminal record is," Greenly replied evenly.

"I haven't done anything in three months and you know it. 'Sides, the only thing on my record is stolen and damaged property, nothin' much else," Hotstreak replied. It was the truth, people were too terrified to testify against him when it came to gang violence, though people knew he did it. So far, he was working most of that off through community service at the community center. Greenly grunted, though he knew he couldn't do much else. By the looks of it, both Mr. Hawkins and Hotstreak were willing to do anything to make sure Maureen stayed, if only for Virgil's sake. Adam, Richie, and Sharon, Greenly knew, would also back the two up if need be, considering they all acted like a family.

"I'll check your records when I get to the station, either Maureen or you will have to stay else where until they come back," Greenly replied.

"I thought you'd say that, and so I've already contacted some friends of mine to bring his records by soon. I have a feeling Mr. Greenly, that you wont play fair when it comes to the safety of that child, or who comes in my home. His parol officer should be here soon to give you more information," Robert said. Minutes later, the doorbell rang. Richie got up to get it. The blond smiled kindly at the female parol officer as he let her in. She was a beautiful blond bomb shell with long legs, natural curves to die for, sneaky green eyes and full, if pouty, mouth. She was dressed in a pin striped pants suit with five inch black heals on her delicate feet. Greenly couldn't stop staring at the gorgeous women.

"Sorry, but I can't stay, here's Stone's records of the past three months, now good luck you guys, and be good Stone, I'll be back to check on you on Thursday," Avery said as she shoved the files into Richie's arms before scurrying off.

"It's her brother's wedding today and she's his best man," Hotstreak said evenly. Out of all of the parole officers, Avery was his favorite. She actually listened to him and was willing to give him a chance to succeed. She also was tough as nails and would chase his ass down if he did wrong, not that he would because he liked staying with Virgil. Greenly nodded at the red head as Richie handed over all of Hotstreak's file. The sniveling brown haired man looked through them and discovered everything Hotstreak said was true.

"Well, everything seems to be in order, I'll have foster papers sent over along with everything else," Greenly said with a sigh before he leaving. Virgil smiled down at the girl who hadn't let go of waist as soon as he came to her, though it had been difficult when Virgil had plopped down on the couch. Maureen had ended up curling in his lap, still clinging to his waist.

"Well, Maureen, welcome to the family, I hope you like it here," Virgil said sweetly.

"I will Mommy, promise," Maureen replied just as sweetly, clutching Virgil tighter.

"Feh, you better, this is a really good home," Hotstreak grumbled out before sitting next to the pair.

"I bet it is daddy, and I said I will," Maureen said with an adorable giggle.

"Daddy?" Hotstreak asked, giving the girl an odd look.

"Virgil's the mommy, so you must be the daddy," Maureen said with an adorable look. Hotstreak felt his insides melt a little bit at the look, he always knew Virgil could melt his insides, he didn't think anyone else could.

"Meh, whatever you want," Hotstreak replied with a shrug.

"Yay! I have two parents now," Maureen said happily as she snuggled into Virgil's body. Virgil chuckled as he held her tight before leaning into Hotstreak's side. The four looked on fondly at the three, and hoped that they would last like so many families had not.

_She grew up with _

_The children of the stars _

_In the hollywood hills and the boulevard _

_Her parents threw big parties _

_Everyone was there _

_They hung out with folks like _

_Dennis hopper, bob seeger, sonny and cher _

_Now, she feels safe _

_In this bar on fairfax _

_And from the stage I can tell that _

_She can't let go and she can't relax _

_And just before _

_She hangs her head to cry _

_I sing to her a lullaby, I sing _

_Everything's gonna be all right _

_Rockabye, rockabye _

_Everything's gonna be all right _

_Rockabye, rockabye _

_Rockabye _

_She still lives with her mom _

_Outside the city _

_Down that street about a half a mile _

_And all her friends tell her _

_She's so pretty _

_But she'd be a whole lot prettier _

_If she smiled once in a while _

_`cause even her smile _

_Looks like a frown _

_She's seen her share of devils _

_In this angel town _

_But, everything's gonna be all right _

_Rockabye, rockabye _

_Everything's gonna be all right _

_Rockabye, rockabye _

_Rockabye _

_I told her I ain't so sure _

_About this place _

_It's hard to play a gig in this town _

_And keep a straight face _

_Seems like everyone here's got a plan _

_It's kind of like nashville with a tan, but, _

_Everything's gonna be all right _

_Rockabye, rockabye _

_Everything's gonna be all right _

_Rockabye, rockabye _

_Everything's gonna be all right _

_Rockabye, rockabye _

_Everything's gonna be all right _

_Rockabye, rockabye,rockabye, bye, bye _

_Bye, bye_


End file.
